


why do fools fall in love

by canadianskater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018, Canada's Walk of Fame, Established Relationship, I promise, [redacted is mentioned], not in the way you think, this fluff with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianskater/pseuds/canadianskater
Summary: She didn’t care anymore. She just kissed him.OrT+S are in already in an established relationship (and out themselves to the world) and another reason why [redacted] was there*this is mostly fluff*





	why do fools fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!  
> I started writing this on December 2nd right after Tessa and Scott were inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame. At the time, I really truly believed that [redacted] was there for a different reason and that everyone was flipping out over nothing. However, right now I have no idea wtf is going on with them but regardless of their personal lives, Tessa and Scott will absolutely always love each other and cherish one another. Everyone needs to stop making assumptions that 21 years of work will just fall away.
> 
> Gentle reminder that this is fiction and I have no clue as to when everything started between S + J.
> 
> Anyway! I decided to finish this last night and I have not edited it or had a beta read it. So, all mistakes are my own!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo,  
> Val

11 am- December 1st, 2018

Unlike her partner, Tessa can read. She isn’t dumb; she’s seen what has been going on with her fans and she hates it. It’s not like she can just go out and place a blanket over everything. She and Scott have had a specific narrative since the games and they’ve stuck with it since. No matter how many times she’s wanted to scream when Scott said “we’re like bandmates” or “business partners” (the phrases make her cringe she’s not gonna lie), they’ve said “oh yeah we’re single” or “no, we aren’t together”. She feels bad she really does. Neither her or Scott expected their current situation to be the outcome of the games. After all, they are just two kids from Ilderton and London, Ontario with big dreams and a passion for their sport. Who knows, maybe if the aftermath of these games had been like after Worlds in 2017 when everything was pretty quiet they would’ve said something. But after getting the relationship more times than they could count after Pyeongchang, they decided to keep it quiet. It was the right decision at the time, but now? Now, their fans are a mess after seeing all but three pictures of them and Scott next to another woman. 

Tessa’s currently laying sprawled across her bed in her hotel room at the Hilton in Toronto and checking Twitter. If she’s honest she wants to cry and laugh at the same time. Since their charity skate in Nashville she has consistently been tagged in posts about Jackie and how her and Scott’s love for her is dead or they’re liars or Scott’s an ass or Scott doesn’t love her or their friendship is ruined. The list goes on. She wants to laugh because every single one of them is so far off from the truth it’s ridiculous. On the other hand, she wants to cry because people have been saying awful things about Scott and he doesn’t deserve that. He is the most caring soul she has ever met, not to mention the center of her life, and the love of her life. How people have zero compassion and can find it in themselves to say statements about people they don’t personally know is beyond her. She has repeatedly said that she is a private person even though people know more about her than she’d like. Every now and then she’ll see a post in the #VirtueMoir tag about her past with Fedor or Ryan and it makes her a little sick. Tessa created the tag to post motivation and memories to and for their fans to add to it. She never meant for it to be an outlet where people can post negativity and things she’d rather hide. But then again, she does want to protect herself and brighten her fans’ days by liking their posts so she hasn’t done anything about it. She sees when people freak out and it makes her smile because she would never expect that someone would freak out because she made them laugh. It’s heartwarming that people care so much about them, she never expected it. Nevertheless, she can’t let this be the tone for tonight. She and Scott have worked so hard and she wants to celebrate with her best friend tonight. She decides to do some damage control but since she can’t exactly post that she’s the one dating Scott and NOT Jackie she settles for: 

“Feeling very reflective while prepping for @CWOFame celebrations today. 21 years of dancing, laughing, and pushing boundaries with @ScottMoir - how lucky am I to have such a kind-hearted, driven, generous, passionate partner by my side every step of the way?! ”

While waiting for Kelly to arrive she takes a glance at some of the pictures from last night. Some of the fans were right, she did feel like Tinkerbell in the black and yellowish green dress. She looks at the picture that was taken shortly after their mutual breakdown. She has tears in her eyes and Scott looks defeated. Last night was supposed to be about them raising money for the Special Olympics. While they did raise 2.1 million dollars, that didn’t stop fans or others attending the event to ask about Jackie and what was going on in their mentions. 

12 hours ago- November 30th, 2018

Eventually, it was all too much and halfway through, she disappeared. As usual, Scott instantly sensed the lack of her presence in the ballroom and excused himself from the conversation he was currently having to go look for her. He found her standing in a hidden corner silently crying and nothing could break his heart more. He instantly wrapped her in a hug and could feel her relax against his chest.“What’s wrong babe?”  
“Aren’t you tired of it?” She sniffed. And by “it” Scott knew what she meant. Tired of the questions, the nagging, the lack of privacy.  
“I’m exhausted, Tess. I want nothing more for it to stop.”  
“How do you feel about what the fans are saying? I’m so sorry that they’ve been saying these awful things about you.” A tear began to roll down his cheek and Tessa was quick to swipe it away.  
“We haven’t given them anything else really, I mean I see why they assume. I did go see her in September, but she’s family hopefully she’ll understand.”  
“Oh Scott, I’m sure she will. She doesn’t know anyone in Canada besides you, your mom and Carol’s family. You’ve been so amazing taking her everywhere with us. You have such a kind heart, my love.”  
“I feel bad though I haven’t talked to her enough. She could be focussing on other things.”  
“You don’t have any reason to. She and her husband are going through a situation and Carol asked you to help. You tried your best in September and now she’s here spending time with her cousins to get away. There’s nothing wrong with what you’re doing Scott. I’m so proud of you for being bold enough to bring her here knowing that rumors would fly just to give her a break from her own situation. I would never be strong enough to do that.” Scott couldn’t contain his emotions anymore at this point. His tears were flowing freely.  
“I love you so much, Tessa. I don’t know how I’d be here without you.”  
“I love you too Scott. Don’t worry, I’m always by your side. Together.” Tessa smiled through her tears. She really does love him that much. There is nothing she wouldn’t do for him.

1:30 pm- December 1st, 2018

This emerald dress is probably her favorite item that she owns. The red mesh dress with dazzling rhinestones that she wore for their individual free dance is up there, but nothing could top this dress. When she went to that Real Style photoshoot in June and they brought out that dress for her, she almost started to cry. It was a stunning dress: the form, color, the bow in the front. She really couldn’t believe it. When the producers told her that she could take the dress, that is when she did break into happy tears. She’d posted behind the scenes on her Instagram story and her entire Twitter feed was asking for full body pictures. Obligated by contract, she couldn’t be she did tweet out saying that she would share it them in the future. Today is the day; she is going to wear her favorite emerald dress from her country’s Walk of Fame induction. Neither her or Scott had ever expected to get this far, even when they’d won the Olympics; it’s all very surreal. She hears her door click and she knows its Scott. They’d exchanged spare keys as soon as they arrived at the Toronto hotel, just as they’ve done since the ages of thirteen and fifteen. They’d chosen not to room together because of the influx of people in this hotel; it wasn’t Stars on Ice or All that Skate where they could room together and they could trust that no one would say anything. The people at these events weren’t their trusted friends and competitors from the skating community that they’d grown up with. Also maybe, just maybe, Tessa wanted to be devious and surprise Scott with her outfit choices.   
“Tess, you ready?” He called, being on time for once stepping inside.  
“Yeah I’m good, let me unplug my phone.” Before she could even makes a step towards the door Scott walked further into the room.  
“Wow, Tessa Jane you’re gorgeous.” Tessa blushed  
“You don’t look too bad yourself Moir. You’re giving me hot Italian vampire vibes.” Tessa said as she played with Scott’s collar.   
“Is that a good thing?” He asked laughing.  
“Of course”. She winked. “Now let’s go get our star.”

The next several hours passed by in a blink of an eye with all of the lights flashing at them. It was a nerve-wracking experience for both of them being at such a high profile event. Sure, they’ve been interviewed thousands of times over their twenty-one-year partnership and have been guests at dozens of events, but nothing could compare to this. How could it? It’s next to impossible when you’ve spent fifteen years representing your country doing something you love with your best friend. There are very few things that could ever even come close. So they spend the Red Carpet talking to fans, taking pictures, signing autographs, answering questions, talking about their partnership and how grateful they for each other, because at the end of the day nothing would’ve been possible without the other. 

The unveiling of the star was truly something else and also their official induction. Their names together on black marble embellished with the white ice skate and red and white maple signify it all. All that they’ve reached as a partnership over twenty-one years, proving the haters wrong, pushing through injury, (not so successfully) dodging relationship rumors, and making the commitment to each other time and time again. It was never about the glory or medals for Tessa and Scott; it was about the sport itself and relishing in the feeling of laying fantastic performance with one another. The experience of doing what they love and traveling the world together is enough. 

Standing on stage at the Sony Centre for the Performing Arts, accepting their award, thanking everyone for everything takes a lot of gut. They hadn’t kept in touch with Marina after their less than amicable split, but they still owed her and Igor a thank you. They trained with them for ten years and the bulk of their skating achievements and notable programs were Marina and Igor’s technical ability and jaw-dropping choreography. They did after all coach Tessa and Scott to three of their five Olympic medals and six world medals. And they wouldn’t be who they were if they didn’t. Tessa had deliberately memorized a speech, she knew that if she looked at him she’d immediately start to wax poetic about him and how proud she is. She would not be able to help it she just loves him too damn much. So they’d agreed beforehand that she’d say some of the more formal things and Scott could take over with the more sentimental statements, but she was still terrified. But fuck if she shed a couple of tears while watching their montage set to Long Time Running. She was grabbing onto Scott’s hand so tight she didn’t even register until he whispered: “breath babe it's okay, we’re doing this together.”  
“Together.” She echoed.   
Sure they’d practiced what they were saying in front of each other several times, but it wasn’t the same each time. They’d memorized the important stuff, but the rest was them speaking from the heart. 

“We want to be remembered as good people.” Is, in all honesty, their one true wish. Everything else falls away if they aren’t seen as two genuine people who care for one another and those around them.

“Tess, I don’t know what to say. We did it Kiddo!” caught her a bit of guard but it made her smile and all she wanted to do was to be closer to Scott. She put her around him and squeezed his shoulder, but still after so much time nothing ever prepares her for how much love Scott has for her. It’s astonishing, so when he looked at her and said   
“I’m not sure if I deserve to be on the Walk of Fame, but I’m damn sure you do.” All she could see were is hazel-brown eyes brimming with tears, yet glistening in the stage light all for her, any caution she had flew out the window. She didn’t care anymore. She just kissed him. Right then and there in front of the whole auditorium, cameras, and country. Any hiding didn’t matter anymore, it wasn’t worth it. Everyone knew it already and it was liberating. She flashed Scott the biggest smile and the one reserved for him and only him, and he returned it with so much joy it made her want to burst. She didn’t hear the crowd going crazy or cameras going off, she only had eyes for Scott.

“Thank you, Canada! We love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! About my other fic that I started a while ago: I'm not sure when I'll update next. I know I promised that I'd get a new chapter up soon, but I'm having a hard time writing it. I will eventually continue it since, but I'm not exactly sure when. However, I have written some other stuff that I may post!! Also, I'm thinking about writing a gossip girl AU, thoughts?
> 
> Talk to me on twitter! @canadiianskater
> 
> Happy Holidays :)


End file.
